fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashtar
"Count Vladimir Tepes Dracula. You challenged me when you entered these halls, and behold. Your armies lay defeated, your strongest servants slain. And you, count, are now locked in combat with your lord: Ashtar. Now fight, as your fate unfolds on the battlefield!" Summary Ashtar is a supporting character and an antagonist in Astiria. He is the lord of the elemental chaos and the abyss, and one of the most powerful Non-God characters in the series. He is also the champion of Pulse, the god of the elements. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, 3-A with Elemental King Drive | At least 2-B, possibly 2-A or higher Name: Ashtar Origin: Astiria ''' '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Several thousand years '''Classification: '''Archdemon, Demon Lord of all layers, King of the elemenal chaos '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Has shown that he does not need Balmung to fight), Weapon Mastery (Primarily a swordsman, though he has also mastered Lances and Axes), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8. A demon does not Age; Ashtar is immune to physical damage and being killed by "Traditional" means, he has protection from High 1-B and 1-A gods, and, Cannot die as long as the elements exist in some form), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Lightning, Ice, Metal, Nature, Light, Darkness varieties thanks to the Past Royals), Time Manipulation (Via Royal Tempor), Spatial Manipulation (Via Royal Cozze), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Capable of turning elements into other elements) Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Electromagnetic Manipulation, Strong Force Manipulation, Weak Force Manipulation, Statistics Amplification via Elemental King Mode, Reality Warping via Elemental King Drive, Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Stealing, Existence Erasure, BFR | Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation Attack Potency: '''At least '''Solar System Level (Stated by Alciela, who has the power to sense the energy output of anyone, that he could wipe out every star in the universe with one fell swoop. This comes out to 1.5 x 10^53 Joules of energy, or 1.6 Million TeraFoe, not counting the space and distance between the stars), Universe Level with Elemental King Mode (His Elemental King Drive sent shockwaves through the universe, threatening to destroy it had it not been for Alciela's absorption of the attack) |''' At least '''Multiverse Level, Possibly Multiverse+ Level 'or '''Higher '(Is a Deicite user, and an equal to Grey. Grey annihilated a dimension containing over 10 billion universes, and once briefly faced off with SMT!Lucifer) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Far superior to other demon lords, who can travel the entire abyss from top to bottom in a nanosecond. The abyss is made up of 666 layers around as thick as the earth's crust, separated by the same distance. This makes Ashtar at least 1.33 x 10^11 times the speed of light) | 'Immeasurable '(An equal to Grey.) [[Durability|'''Durability]]: '''At least '''Solar System Level (Shocked Jin when his own attacks were reflected back at him and left no damage) | At least Multiverse Level, 'Possibly '''Multiverse+ Level '''or '''Higher '(Is a Deicite user) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Solar System Level | '''At least '''Multiverse Level, Possibly Multiverse+ Level or Higher Stamina: Infinite Intelligence: Supergenius Range: '''At Least '''Interstellar | '''At least '''Multiversal Weaknesses: 'Despite his intimidating nature, he's surprisingly a pacifist, whenever he can afford to be. He hates taking lives without reason, and thus attempts to avoid killing the opponent whenever possible. '''Standard Equipment: ' * '''Ark of the Cosmos: Balmung: '''Ashtar's Sword, An ark unit created by the God Pulse, and Bonded to Ashtar. Thanks to the protection of Pulse and, by extension, Etro, only one who transcends the entire divine hierarchy or one who can slay ashtar can wield it. Any attempts otherwise would ravage the person's very concept, reducing them down to bits of information scattered around the various dimensions. Balmung gives Ashtar the ability to control the Fundamental forces of the Universe: Gravity, Electromagnetism, the Strong Force and the Weak Force. He can manipulate matter, create black holes, and atomize enemies to his heart's content, limited only by his imagination. * '''Armor of Fafnir: '''A set of armor created by the god of the forge, Ifrit. It allows Ashtar to harness the power of Pulse's Deicite by placing it in the center of the armor. The armor itself is protected by the divine hierarchy, much like Balmung, making it essentially indestructible. It can even resist the cut of Muramasa, a blade which nulls defenses by negating the concept of defense. Within the Armor, Ashtar receives Several defensive resistances, such as Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Power Stealing, Etc. * '''Pulse's Deicite: '''The deicite of Pulse, the god of the elements. It takes the form of a small rainbow crystal, whose colors are always shifting. The temperature and weight of the crystal constantly fluctuates. This grants Ashtar far greater power over the elements than he had, allowing him to control the very concepts and laws of the elements, as opposed to just the elements themselves. '''Key: '''Without Deicite | With Deicite '''Feats: -Withstood a blow from Muramasa -Has never actually lost a fight in canon -Defeated the armies of Count Dracula Notable attacks and Techniques Elemental King: '''As the king of the Elemental Chaos, Ashtar has the power to tap into the powers of the Past royals, elementals who created the realms of the Chaos. This amplifies the power he already had to higher levels. Each element has its own "Patron" Royal: * '''Pyra: '''The royal king of Fire. Allows Ashtar to control and emit Heat and Flames exceeding the heat of the sun. ** '''Solaris: '''Ashtar heats the blade of Balmung to "The heat of a thousand suns". This causes a fiery, omnidirectional burst of heat, reducing everything around him to slag if it doesn't outright vaporize it. * '''Cyri: '''The royal queen of Ice. Allows Ashtar to control and emit Ice and Frost reaching absolute Zero. * '''Fulmen: '''The royal king of Thunder. Allows Ashtar to control Lightning and Electricity. * '''Ventus: '''The royal king of Wind. Allows Ashtar to control and emit powerful winds. * '''Korr: '''The royal king of Earth. Allows Ashtar to control Earth and Stone. * '''Zoua: '''The royal queen of Water. Allows Ashtar to control water and rain. * '''Allo: '''The royal queen of Metal. Allows Ashtar to control metal and magnetism. * '''Florum: '''The royal king of Nature. Allows Ashtar to control plants and animals. * '''Aurum: '''The royal king of Light. Allows Ashtar to control the light spectrum. * '''Umbra: '''The royal queen of Darkness. Allows Ashtar to control darkness and shadows. ** '''Gate to the Void: '''Ashtar forms a black hole, causing A massive gravity well to form. Ashtar himself can easily withstand the pull. * '''Tempor: '''The royal king of Time. Allows Ashtar to control time. * '''Cozze: '''The royal king of Space. Allows Ashtar to control the aspects of space. '''Elemental King's Law: '''Ashtar can freely manipulate the elements to the point where he can not only manipulate existing elements, but create and transmute them. Water can become fire, Air can become Lightning, Time and Space can become mixed, Et Cetera. '''Elemental King Mode: '''Ashtar taps into the combined power of the royals, Gaining a multicolored aura around him that warps and bends reality. Within this form, Ashtar seamlessly melds and transforms the elements even more than usual. The flames on his armor become white, as do his hair and eyes. In this form, Ashtar gains access to his ultimate attack. * '''Elemental King Drive: '''Ashtar focuses the powers of every single element into Balmung, along with the Fundamental Forces. '''Power of Balmung * Electromagnetic Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation * Strong Force Manipulation Misc. Species: Demon Lord Likes: Combat, Peace, Honor Dislikes: Traitors, Weakness 'Themes: ' https://youtube.com/watch?v=Xlv5sArNFVM Trivia Gallery